


White Lies

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marjorine - Freeform, Sleepovers, Sort Of, Spin the Bottle, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marjorine lies a little about how popular she is at Heidi's sleepover.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ten minute fic written on my phone and posted immediately afterwards. i'm not a huge fan of south park, i don't know the characters well, this was just an idea i had after watching the episode marjorine. so, it may be out of character. it's unbetad, and i wrote it just for fun. there's no plot and it doesn't make much sense, so there you are.

heidi frowned at marjorine "what did you say?"

"w-well, i said you were wrong!" marjorine wrapped her arms around herself, "i'm not uh, ugly! or lame. i-in fact, i have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed, and immediately regretted it.

"yeah, right." bebe arched an eyebrow, "you're going to tell us he's an out of towner, right?"

that would sound fake. "no." marjorine exclaimed.

"oh? you're dating one of the boys in town? already?" wendy asked, turning her nose up.

"well, no. but- but he asked me out! and we're going on a date tomorrow night."

"who is it?" powder asked.

"kenny mccormick!" marjorine blurted without thinking.

"kenny? seriously? where's he going to take you. he has no money." bebe said snidely.

"we're going on a picnic at stark pond! you don't need money to have a nice date!"

kenny was decidedly unamused when butters beckoned him to the bathroom window and told him about his date with marjorine. he said something behind his parka, but butters didn't understand.

"what?" 

kenny pushed his hood back, "i said you're just going to get the fortune teller thing, and then leave and go back to the way things are. why didn't you just let them think you were lame?"

"i don't know, kenny! i got upset!"

"well, i'm not taking you on a date and that's final!" kenny dropped out the window and butters heard a muffled, "fuck this, i'm leaving."

butters curled up by the bathroom door and started to sniffle and cry.

"marjorine?" one of the girls knocked on the door, "we're sorry. you're not ugly. you just need a make over!"

an hour later, the girls finished their make over. bebe giggled, "you look cute, marjorine."

heidi giggled too, "we should call kenny and make him come see his date for tomorrow." she said, "do you have his number?"

"w-well, no, but i'm sure your parents probably have his- hey, wait a minute, i'm not duee that's a good idea. your dad said there were no boys allowed!" marjorine exclaimed.

"kenny's probably got tons of experience sneaking into people's houses." esther said, giggling a little.

"i'll go get the phone!" heidi said, and ran out into the kitchen to grab the phone and the phone book, and then came back. she sat down with the other girls and opened the phone book, flipping through the phone book to find the mccormick's number.

"found it!" heidi began to dial the number.

"oh jeez..." marjorine muttered.

the phone began to ring, and heidi put it on speaker phone. after a couple rings, mrs. mccormick picked up. "hello?"

"hi. is kenny there?"

"i think so. kenny!" mrs. mccormick called.

there was silence for a minute, before kenny took the phone, "hello?"

"hi, kenny!" heidi said, "will you come over? we need boys to play spin the bottle with."

"spin the bottle." kenny echoed, "uh huh... which other boys are coming?"

"just you." heidi said, "all the girls to yourself." she giggled flirtatiously.

"...so... i get to kiss all of you and watch you kiss each other without risking kissing another boy?"

"yes. and marjorine is here."

"marjorine? oh, uh... awesome. will she be playing spin the bottle too?"

"yes!"

"i-i will?" marjorine asked.

"yes, you will be."

kenny sighed on the phone, "fine... i'm coming." and then he hung up.

kenny tapped on the window a few minutes later, and wendy went over to open it, letting kenny in.

"okay, i'm he- holy shit what did you do to marjorine?" he asked, pushing his hood down.

"they gave me a make over! you don't like it?"

"i thought you were cute before... you didn't need a make over." kenny said, frowning.

"she looks cuter now." bebe pointed out, "those pigtails were lame."

kenny shook his head, "whatever."

"we think you should take marjorine out to dinner instead of making her sit on the cold ground for a stupid picnic." annie said.

"what?" kenny looked surprised, "dude, i don't have money to take marjorine out to dinner! a picnic's not good enough for you?" he folded his arms and glared at marjorine.

"oh, jeez. i didn't say that! i think a picnic sounds nice! it-it's good enough for me, kenny!"

"well... good. because otherwise i'd have to postpone the date."

marjorine blushed, "oh, no, don't do that. i want to go on a picnic."

bebe rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, marjorine. let's play spin the bottle."

heidi got up and got a glass soda bottle from the coffee table, "alright. everyone sit in a circle. kenny will spin first." she said, handing the bottle to kenny.

kenny rubbed his fingers through his hair and grabbed the bottle, "fine. let's get this over with." he sat down in the circle and set the bottle down before giving it a spin. marjorine watched it spin and spin until it landed on- her.

"oh." she squeaked, her face getting really red.

kenny cleared his throat and got up on his knees, crawling over to marjorine, "butters, if you tell anyone that i kissed marjorine, i'm going to take you with me next time i die." he hissed only loud enough for butters to hear.

"next time?" butters asked, confused, before kenny's mouth was covering his own. butters made a startled noise. he'd only ever been kissed once before, and kenny's mouth was surprisingly soft, his lips lightly chapped and cold from the walk over. he tasted like maple syrup and smelled a little like paint thinner. the kiss was closed mouth and chaste, and when kenny went to pull away, butters instinctively grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back in. he let go when he heard the girls giggling, and kenny pulled away.

"huh." kenny smiled a little, "maybe that date tomorrow won't be so bad."

butters blushed and pushed kenny's shoulder, "oh, shut it, you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
